Mafia Empire
by Storm LizVic
Summary: Story About An Un-perfect Love But Perfect For Them, Not All Love Should Be Perfect... BxE MA. Canon Pairs.
1. Intro

**_o.O.o...Mafia Empire...o.O.o_**

**_Pair:Bella/Edward and other Canon Coupes. _**

**_Type: Crime/Romance_**

**_Chapter: Hopefully 25._**

**_Rated: M, that tells you alot even if most people hate to listen to the rated but I do and go by it since it seems that alot of amazing stories are pulled bc of it don't know why but hope you all that read this follow it. _**

**_Summery: Bella 'The Raider' Mafia Boss with no heart and fearless until one day Edward inspired musician of classical music falls into her world of darkness and death. Can he change her heart? Can she ever love him like he only dreams of? Or is her world to much for him to handle?..._**

**_A/N: Let me know what you guys think about the summery and what would you like to see in this story! Bella has a Mafia Boss wouldn't go way from my mind so I'm going to write a story about if and if anyone would live to be my beta and pre-reader let me know! Thanks so much...!_**

**_Phrase:_**

**_We come to love not by finding a perfect person, _**

**_but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly._**

**_- Sam Keen, from To Love and Be Loved_**


	2. Chapter 1: My Lonely Life

_**So I know I haven't finish none of my stories hehe but whats the fun in that? since a long ago I have thought of this type of story about Bella being the Mafia Boss instead of Edward bc come on! only men? like we can't be strong and make men fear us! :D so hope you guys like this! And I hope that I can update W.W. more...**_

* * *

_Lonely on the land I walk, _

_Lonely cross the sea I sail,_

_Lonely air of beach I stroll – _

_This lonely life doth take its toll._

_-Lonely Life_

**Chapter 1**

**Bella Pov.**

**...My Lonely Life...**

_Bang, Bang_

_Bang, Bang_

_"Argh" I moved sleepily until I faced my bedside table that housed my alarm clock. 2:05am. My clock read, why would someone be banging on my front door at this hour of the night? I tried to disregard the noise my guys would just take care of the person. So I wrapped my quilt even tighter around me._

_Bang, Bang_

_Bang, Bang_

_Didn't James or even Laurent took care of this person? they always are here to make sure nothing happens, they try to hard to protect me but thats why I love my boys so much. Finally getting out of bed with my 40 glock in silver from under my pillow and check that it was loaded. Then went slowly and cautiously to the front door of my upscale loft in downtown Seattle.__ I fell in love with this loft from the every first time I stepped in through the front door. While going between my living room and kitchen that only separate by a single wall. _

_Something on the floor caught my attention. I moved to get a better view of what it was but just as I was getting closer. A scream echoed all around the apart-ment. A scream that send a cold shiver to go all threw my body and made me jump in fright before I went running to the room next to mine down the hall from the kitchen. When I got there all I saw was red all over the room like the walls literally was bleeding and making a huge puddle on the once snow white carpet. Even seeing so much blood that after years I became a custom to by having the life I had. _

_The Screams where even louder here in the room. The sound made me move even closer into the room even if every step I took made me step into the red liquid on the floor. It felt like it weight more each step that got me even closer to the person who still keep screaming bloody murder... My breath was come in short section like was hyperventilating. With the final breath holding it in I looked in the crib that out of no where appeared in front of me at the moment._

_There in the crib was a beautiful baby girl with dark chocolate hair and a little bit lighter eyes more like caramel color. She was the only thing in the room that was un-touched by the leaking walls of blood. It seems like the baby was the only one that wasn't damaged by all the other horror that still held the room._

_Before my own eyes the beautiful baby changed to something horrific, instead lying there was the child's neck with a gasping huge knife wound that was the culprit for the bleeding walls. It seems that the blood that was leaving her small body was connected with the bleeding walls. Her eyes was lifeless and unseeing to the ceiling. I couldn't help but start screaming my head off._

_"That's what you did to us Ella, because of you she will never know real love. Love that you never knew how to give" a man's voice whispered in my ear while I tried to control my screams and at the same time trying to leave the room. That started to drown me in the blood that started to clime my legs that was glue to the floor._

_"Ahhhhhh! Help me!" I started to scream even louder trying to get anyone's attention to get me out of this nightmare..._

_"You and I know I'm right even if you try to fool yourself and everyone around you! Your no better then the men that killed and raped Renee when she was pregnant with you" The man's voice said while moving around to face me. Grabbing my chin in his big hands, he made me look him in the eyes where I saw so much hatred in them that they didn't even seem real._

_"David?" I asked the face of my dead husband that seems didn't changed one bit after so many years being dead. With his handsome face that had a strong chin, big round grey eyes, full lips and his mob of red almost orange color hair that all his family seems to inherited from his Irish background. I can't seem to get past all his words and hatred filled eyes that had me cornered in our daughter's old room._

_"Help me!" I tried again but my voice sounded so low and raspy even to me at this point. I was losing the will to fight him. At that moment he took out his handgun and point it at my head with no remorse visual on his face._

_"Bye, Isabella"_

"Babygirl! Wake up!" I felt arms wrap around me tightly while still shaking me in place on my huge king size bed. Why I still had a bed this huge I have no idea. Blinking, trying to get the sleep out of my eyes and dream out of my head. I finally noticed Dad yelling at me to wake up and that it was only a nightmare. How I wish it was only that but living this way can't be healthy to my health. I sighed and moved my eyes to my rock that I called Dad.

"Again? Baby, why can't you finally gave in and see Dr. Jones to talk about your nightmares?" Dad sighed trying to reason with me. He's been trying to talk me into seeing a psychologist since it happened. I knew I should go but how? I was always great at facing my fears while I was growing up. My parents always taught me that without fear there would never be glory when you finally overcame your fears and without fears we can't call are selves human.

"I know that Dad, but how? Dr. Jones is great and been are doctor since forever even Pops knows him" I answered getting out of bed and to my dresser to put away my glock that I pick up from the floor next to my bed. Seems it fell off the bed with all my moving around from my nightmare. _Click._ I unloaded it and staked it in my first drawer, below my underwear. I sensed Dad still watching me from his place on my bed.

"Talk, since you came here for something" I knew that Dad worries about me everyday since David and Mom was hurt by our families job but how to change a generation of Mafia Bosses? Dad even Pops tried and it all ended with them back in the business or with in Dad's case losing Mom.

He sighed "Jay and Lar have Max in the warehouse waiting for your decision on the matter... but remember that even if you off him you have to support his family like Pops and I have done with other members of are organization that have steal or betrayed us." Dad was right even if their husbands or fathers did wrong by us, that didn't mean that we would let their families waste away because of them. I nodded at my Dad and moved to my closet.

I pulled out some black jist chain jeans and a simple wilt grey pocket boyfriend tank with a denim studded waistcoat and of course my favorite bakers fugitive platform black bootie to finish up the outfit I have been dressing more goth and bad girl look after everything that happened, it's away to express myself without really doing so. I did have to make myself look strong when inside I'm anything but.

"Okey, let me shower and get dress. Let James know that I'll be there in half hour give or take a hour" I said while getting a new towel from my hallway closet that shored all my towels. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Dad nod and leave with a huff of irritation. I ignored Dad and went in to my bathroom.

..o.o.o.o..

"Max, you do know why you're here right?" James said while having his arms crossed over his chest. They never talk to the guys that are held here until I give the order or when I'm present. So here we are going something that has been long time in the making. Seems Max owner of one of the docks where some of are merchandise come in from. But he has been stealing little by little why I have no idea, since Dad, Max have been payed a handsome sum for his help. Max was tied to a chair with his mouth taped. Like always these men fear me more then when they first see James and Laurent come to get them.

James says that the guys have rumors about me, some even say that the click of my high heels make these guys shit themselves even before I even get in the room. Besides my families reputation, I have made a huge name of myself. Dad did a great job teaching me all I needed to know to take his place. After all I was is only child that he knows of. _sigh._ It's getting annoying being here.

Pushing off the wall I've been leaning on, I moved to Max gave him a hard glare and moved beside James and nodded my head.

"Finished the job, I more needed in other places. Especially at the club tonight" I said while heading to the door. That was my life at night, having nightmares of my sweet husband and daughter hurting me even more then the pain I feel every time I see their pictures all over my apartment that once was filled with so much laughter and joy. Now empty and depressing. Even if it's been more then 6 years now the hurt will never fade. And during the day being a Mafia Boss have been my job more then 10 years now. First woman in my family to be so but Dad didn't have any other person he trusted so much as he did me. Besides our tradition is always keep the business within the family.

I, Isabella Marie Swan-Tyler will always be this shell and lonely person that lost all the love that she could ever give.


End file.
